Moments of Tranquility
by Daisywcck
Summary: A pregnant Hermione shares a special moment with her husband. COMPLETE


****

Disclaimer: The good stuff is JKR's. The shit is mine. 

****

Summary: A pregnant Hermione shares a few precious moments with her husband. *Ficlet* 

__

Warning: Fluffiness ahead!

Moments of Tranquility

Hermione stretched in bed and looked over at the man beside her. His chest was bare, tanned and freckles scattered over his formerly fair skin. His muscular leg was bent and hanging off of his side of the bed lazily. His breathing was slow and deep, but quiet. He was still sleeping. She smiled to herself. Three years she had been married to this man and she'd never been happier. She got out of bed quietly, slipped on a bathrobe over her naked body, and made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. A few minutes later, there stood her husband, red hair every which way, smiling.

"Darling, you know you shouldn't be waiting on me like thi-" He said, observing the meal she was in the middle of preparing.

"Oh, please," she interrupted, "I've got two months to go. I'm not incapacitated…well…not yet." He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her swelled abdomen.

"Mmm." He hummed, nuzzling into her neck. "I need to call Mum today." He said after a moment. She looked up at him when he said this. His mother had faced a very difficult past several years. Three months after becoming Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley was kidnapped by none other than his arch nemesis, Lucius Malfoy. The Minister was presented as a gift to the Dark Lord. When he would not give Tom Riddle access to certain Ministry defense plans, or crucial information used to track down Aurors, he was killed. Ron Weasley, his son and one of the most aggressive Aurors since Alastor Moody, had used a locating charm on Arthur and Apparated immediately to the location, a small town in Albania. Harry Potter was immediately notified of the Minister's disappearance, and was forced to leave his post at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Headmaster, in order to aid the Aurors in the rescue mission. Ronald Weasley, held at wand point by Voldemort himself, was discovered in Albania, along with the dead bodies of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Voldemort offered Harry an ultimatum: his life in exchange for his best friend's life. When Ron declined after breaking free from Voldemort's grasp and rushing to protect Harry, Voldemort cast the killing curse, and aimed his wand at Ron. Harry pushed Ron out of the way and the curse his him full force. He was killed instantly, and laughing his mirthless laugh, Voldemort turned his wand on Ron again. But the spell had not worked. Because Harry had sacrificed himself out of love for Ron, Ron miraculously survived. The curse rebounded off Ron and struck Voldemort, killing him instantly. Voldemort was no more, and only the body of the muggle-born Tom Riddle remained. Unbelievably, Harry's scar disappeared off his body when Voldemort perished. Ron returned as a hero; he was no longer just the Minister of Magic's son, the Boy Who Lived's sidekick, The Weasley twin's younger brother, or the Wizarding Fashion Queen's sibling. He was the savior of the Wizarding world. Six months later, the remainder of the Dark Lord's supporters were in Azkaban, and Ronald Weasley was Minister of Magic. A few months after that, the spy who gave away the late Minister Weasley location was discovered. It was Percy Weasley. With the aid of Professor Severus Snape administering Veritaserum, Percy was convicted. A power-hungry, young man, ready to betray his own father and family, was incarcerated. The wizarding world, needless to say, was changing. With Ronald Weasley in charge, muggle-borns and pureblooded wizards lived in a more harmonious world. (Everyone remembered the way Arthur Weasley adored muggles.) Shortly after that, Hermione married.

It was hard to believe that all of this transpired three years ago. Hermione smiled as she saw her husband pull his long, red hair back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His fang earring was dangling from his ear like he had just put it in.

"Hermione, darling, are you alright?"

"Bill, I feel-"

"I know, 'Mione, it's alright if you're still grieving for my father and Harry, you loved them both very much."

"No, Bill, that's not-"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I feel like an elephant." Bill chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm FAT, Bill. I'm not sexy anymore!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, _no_, baby, no. You're not _fat._ You're carrying our _child_. And the idea of you not being sexy is, well-"

"True!"

"-preposterous, Hermione. Remember how you ended up pregnant in the first place." He added, placing his hands possessively on her stomach. 

He pulled her close and up against him. Her eyes widened when she felt him against her.

"Not, sexy, huh?" He chided. "Well, Doc's orders are to STAY IN BED." He playfully scolded. He stuck his lower lip out pleadingly. She nodded in agreement and took his hand in hers. This was another one of those special, tranquil moments.

****

Le Fin


End file.
